


Diary entry of a broken heart

by sonicfan24



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: TRANSFERRED FROM FANFICTION.NETA (sort of) prequel to Jack's Sorrow





	Diary entry of a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction has decided to flag some of my work and then temp ban me so I've moved my work here. as always if you spot something please tell me and i can fix it, thank you!

Dear diary,

I know I go to you for all my problems but today I just feel terrible. The one girl I have ever loved has gone away. She didn't feel the same way about me as I did for her so she moved. I know I probably sound like a little kid who just dropped his ice cream cone on the ground but I don't know how to stop the pain. Diary I'm glad that I still have you to go to with my problems But I just wish that she would come back to me. I miss her so much... my dear Sally.


End file.
